Ollorak
Ollorak, Son of Glork, is a Half-Orc Ranger. Half-Blood Ollorak was born in the Glaucian Badlands of the Southern Omani Plain during the Noble War of Princes. His mother died when he was still very young, and his father, Glork, was off fighting in the war. Disowned by his mother's tribe, his father's warclan, the Order of the Steel Fang, was the only family he had.A clan of relentless warriors devoted to Tempus, the Order of the Steel fang was based at the Orc stronghold of Bahgband in Orgruumokk, where Ollorak was raised by the elderly of the clan, and those not off fighting in the war. At a young age, Ollorak had to learn to grow up fast. He became the target of aggression and hate because he was unlike his full-blooded Orc kin. Ollorak was a bit of a recluse whom found peace amongst the rocks and hills and mesas. As a half-blood, Ollorak had to prove himself to his tribe. He began to excel among his peers in battle tactics and hand to hand combat. Ollorak quickly gained leadership over an elite group of young warriors, which settled many disputes among the Orc Clans and Human Tribes. These young warriors also defended Bahgband from attack by the forces of Vegatu in attempt to disrupt their enemy's homelands. In 4108, when Ollorak turned 12, he was considered an adult by Orcish custom, and was sent out to join the Orc Warband fighting for Vegah Telanari, who was named the Eye of Gruumsh by the Orc Chieftans and shamans. The Dragonknights of Estolad also fought for Vegah One-Eye and the two forces were often intermingled. This unearthed many personal demons for Ollorak. Not only did his Orcish brethren despise his shared bloodline, but they couldn't understand the was of human emotion. Emotion that Ollorak fell victim to. Encamped with the armies of Estolad, he met the love of his life, Tindessa. Tindessa was a kind and gentle soul, who was serving the Dragonknights as a healer and cook, in whatever ways that she could aid them. She quickly took a liking to the strong, but shy Ollorak. Unfortunately, not all humans felt this way, and living among them started to tak a toll on Ollorak. He found himself accepted, yet feared everywhere he went. As the war went on, Ollorak and Tindessa's love grew, but then, he began to hear the whispers of Gruumsh. These night terrors became more frequent among the Orc armies as the war continued on and became more severe and harder to snap out of. One night, in 4113, when Ollorak was 17, he awoke to a lifeless Tindessa in his hands and everything around him ablaze. The war had ended, but the Orcish armies in a bloodrage came down upon the retreating forces of Vegatu at Horn Hill. The resulting massacre was considered one of the worst battles of the war. After the battle of Horn Hill, Ollorak exiled himself to the Emerald Mountain, East of his former home. There, he lived in solitude for many years to escape those terrible urges. Ollorak harnessed his energy to understand the ways of nature and using his surroundings to aid. After nine years on the mountain, in 4122 Ollorak came down, vowing to keep the surviving human settlements out of danger in the lawless post-war lands. He traveled far and wide across the Southern Omani Plain, aiding the new Tel Omani caravans in their exploration of the newly ruined world. Many times he returned to the crossroads at the Wells of Tell Oman, where he saw the new settlement grow quickly over the years. He often took great comfort in the foods and libations of the Silver Dragon Inn.